Human
by Laura7
Summary: Michael and Maria define what it means to be human.


Author: Laura (sweettarts26@hotmail.com)  
Rating: G. Nothing wrong in this ficcie really  
Disclaimer: Nope, the last time I checked I still don't own um. Maria and Michael belong to each other. *g* And I don't own the song "Human" by the Pretenders either. Good song though. *g*  
Category: Michael and Maria of coarse!  
Summary: Michael and Maria define what it means to be human.   
Author's Note: As much as I hate to even think about destiny :shudders at the thought of it: this story takes place after that evil word. And it changes point of views often, but it's easy to tell who's talkin.  
Dedication: To my Bud Annie for gettin me the lyrics. =)  
Feedback: Please oh please give me some feedback! I've got lots of stories cooking up in my head right now if you want more. Sweettarts26@hotmail.com  
  
I play a good game  
But not as good as you  
I can be a little cold  
But you can be so cruel  
I'm not made of brick  
I'm not made of stone   
  
We've always fought. But I can't take much more of it. Sure it's how we communicate, but it's just to hard to deal with Michael when he gets all cold and mean. And that stone wall attitude isn't helping either.  
  
But I had you fooled enough to take me on  
If love was a war  
It's you who has won  
While I was confessing it  
You held your tongue  
Now the damage is done   
  
I guess I never really show how much I care about her. But that's the way I am. I always mess everything up. We've always fought, and it'll always be like that. I never expected to fall in love with her. She just had that affect on me I guess. Maria just got under my skin. I shouldn't have told her I love her. She doesn't even feel the same way about me. Otherwise she would have said it. Well, I guess I didn't give her a chance. A ran away. Again.  
  
Well there's blood in these veins  
and I cry when in pain  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
I cry over him all the time. It doesn't show, but I do. At night, when I'm alone in my room. Why does he always push me away? Does he really love me? Even if he doesn't, I'll still love him to the end.  
  
And if looks could deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
Why should someone like me deserve to be with her? I'm just some weird alien with wild hair. I don't even deserve love. But I do love her. I love her so much it scares me. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her...  
  
I thought you'd come through  
I thought you'd come clean  
You were the best thing I should never have seen  
But you go to extremes  
and push me to far  
  
I thought she would tell me I love you. But Maria didn't. See, I don't deserve her. She's this angelic pixie girl that I'm lucky enough to know. She deserves better. But when Maria does want to be with me, it scares me. Why would she want to be with me? So I run. I get afraid. Nothing ever good happens to me. I don't want to hurt her. I'm this freak with weird powers that I can't control. So I run some more.  
  
Then you could go until you break my heart  
Yeah you break my heart   
  
Everytime he runs he breaks my heart. Does Michael even realize this? I know he wants to protect me and not let anything happen to me, but he's doing the opposite. He's hurting me more now when he runs.  
  
See I bleed and I bruise  
Oh, but what's it to you  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
Does Michael truly care about me? I mean, he keeps running away from happiness...  
  
And if looks could deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I crash and I burn  
Maybe someday you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
I guess I am capable of love. And Maria loves me too. She must love me. She didn't say it but her actions speak louder than words. She'll always be there for me, even though I keep running away.  
  
I stumble I fall  
Baby, under it all  
I'm only human on the inside   
  
Maria and Michael are two lost souls that are miserable without each other. Sometimes they're just to stubborn to say it.  
  
And the damage is done  
Well there's blood in these veins  
and I cry when in pain  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
I guess I'll always love him. I admit it now. I'll never let him go, even though he keeps pushing me away.  
  
And if looks could deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I crash and I burn  
Maybe someday you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
How could I do something like this? I've been causing her so much pain every time I run away. How could I not see this sooner? I just wanted to protect her. Even though I'm some alien that doesn't deserve love, I still care about her deeply. I'm going to go back to her.  
  
I stumble I fall  
Baby, under it all  
I'm only human on the inside  
  
Michael and Maria both can't stand to be away from each other for another minute. They can't live without each other. They are after all the same and human on the inside.  
  



End file.
